Magnet
Magnet Magnet is a rare fusion element that requires Metal and Storm to be unlocked.Magnet is almost incomparable to other elements due to its powerful attraction abilities.Magnet's spells are unescapable, but it's a bit slow. Statistics Damage : Fairly High Defense : High Speed : Slow Spells Magneto User shoots a fast-travelling magnet that grabs the nearest 3 opponents as it travels, then deals high damage and move around to those affected. -->The user creates a quick-travelling magnet in the direction of the mouse cursor.Whilst its travel, it will attract 3 nearest opponents as it travels(must be 4 studs away from the magnet), creating an electric charge for the projectile.It will deal 125 ~ 375 damage on impact.It will also move the players around, while making no effect to others damaged.This projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana Paramagnetism User creates an Einstenium that attracts nearby opponents and damages them within a small range and protect the caster and party members, as long as they are within it. -->Deploys an Einstenium that has a weak range but powerful damage.The user gets immune to all damage from all spells(stun still has effect) but will attract opponents in a 6 stud radius.When a party member goes within the range, they take rather -50% damage and stun immunity.The Einstenium glows blue and radiates 50 damage for 4 seconds.Then the Einstenium disappears.The metal lasts for 7 seconds, and this shield spell has a 12 second cooldown. *''Consumes 400 mana and costs 600 shards'' Electromagnetism User sends multiple short ranged but powerful waves in front of the caster that slowly pull players within the range, dealing medium damage. -->The user casts electromagnetic waves in front of them that slowly attracts opponents towards them within an 8 stud radius, similar to Incinerating Burst, but it pulls the player towards the caster and range doesn't expand, and doesn't last very long.The waves last for 5 seconds and 35 ~ 70 damage is dealt, dealing a total of 175 ~ 350 damage.Extra 50 ~ 75 damage is also dealt due to the electric charge of the magnetic waves, dealing 225 ~ 425 damage.This close range spell has a 7 second cooldown. *''Consumes 350 mana and costs 790 shards'' Magnetic Sticks User casts a large amount of gray sticks that gets attracted onto a nearby opponent during travel, dealing low damage. -->The user shoots multiple sticks that attracts itself to the opponent during travel, similar to Warp Bombs but it doesn't stick to the opponent and rather knocks them down and immobilize them, like Poison Needles.Each do 16 ~ 32 damage and shoots an automatic 20 sticks.Charging causes faster movement for the projectiles and better aiming.This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *''Consumes 250 mana and costs 840 shards'' Radiomagnetism User casts a powerful radioactive metal that attracts nearby opponents and blinds them as they are highly damaged and poisoned for a few seconds. -->The user jumps a few inches from the sky then deploys a magnetic bomb that attracts opponents with radiomagnetic waves within a 15 stud range.Once an opponent touches the bomb or it falls on them, it will create a 275 ~ 500 damage explosion together with poisoning and stun.Poison damage does 18 ~ 36 per 0.5 seconds(7 seconds).Total damage is 527 ~ 1004 damage.This ult has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. *''Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1100 shards''